Attitudes
by Ember411
Summary: As if things were not wild enough for Kara Danvers. Kara is left in charge to watch over Carter Grant again, who's teen attitude has got Kara on her toes all the time. Plus with a new villain in town who is the king of hide and go seek, Supergirl is on her toes. Will Kara be able to deal with a new villain and a teenager?
1. Babysitting Round Two

**Hello everyone! This is my second Supergirl story, (the first one is called Love Is Powerful). I'm also working on my Superflash story, Super Surprise.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own Supergirl or the characters on the show. I only own my own OC characters.**

* * *

Kara was finishing up last minute notes on her computer when Cat called her into the office. "Kira. Office."

Kara walked into her bosses office promptly. "Yes, Ms. Grant?" Kara asked her.

"Are these dates right for that trip to Hawaii for that conference meeting?" Cat asked as she showed Kara her computer screen.

Kara took a closer glance and studied the screen. "Yes, Ms. Grant, those dates are correct."

Cat didn't make a sound or move other than turning the screen back to herself and studying it.

"Are those dates okay?" Kara asked, having no idea why Cat looked unpleasant.

"Well yes, it's just that I had completely forgotten to hire someone to watch Carter this whole week that I'm gone for Hawaii." Cat said.

"As in a babysitter?" Kara asked.

"Just to bring him to and from school and call in to see if he's done his homework." Cat said. "There is something going on with Carter lately. He's just not himself."

"He's a teenager, right?" Kara asked. "Or a pre-teen? He's just being a teenager."

"Whatever that means nowadays, I don't like it at all." Cat said. "His homework is barely being done and he's lacking off during his classes and he's refusing to eat breakfast."

"It's probably a phase. I'm sure it will past." Kara gave her a hopeful smile. "I'll be happy to bring him to and from school. And I'll sit with him and help with his homework."

"The last time I asked you to watch him, Carter became addiction to some shooting video came that Toyman Junior introduced to him."

"I promise, I won't let that happen again." Kara said. "Winn isn't obsessed with video games anymore."

Cat stayed silent for a moment and thought deeply. "Fine."

Kara beamed.

"Go to the house and make something healthy and nutritional for him and make sure he eats it. Start driving to the school by seven forty and pick him up by three. Walk him into the house and then call in around seven to check if he's done his homework."

"Sounds good." Kara said. "Don't worry Ms. Grant, I'll take care of him." Her phone buzzed.

"Just try not to let so much of your personal life get in the way of Carter's education," Cat said. She picked up a pen and began working on a document on her desk. "That will be all."

Kara nodded and turned to go find somewhere private to pick up her phone.

"Kira?" Cat called out.

"Yes?" Kara turned back to her.

"Thank you." She said.


	2. Teenage Boys, Car Chases and Hoodies

Kara was at the D.E.O training late at night with Alex in the training room. When the girls had finished, Kara pulled her phone out and checked out an email from Cat Grant.

"Cat again?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Carter has a doctors appointment during the week she's gone and she wants me to call her as soon as the visit is over to let her know what's going on."

"Why wouldn't you in the first place?" Alex asked with hands on her hips.

"She's just being a mom, that's all." Kara told her. "Remember when we were teenagers?"

"Oh great, don't remind me!" Alex slapped her face. "Mom would get so mad if we didn't call her AS SOON AS WE ARRIVED!"

"Hence why she always threaten to put tracking devises on us." Kara laughed.

"How old is Carter now?"

"Uh, I think he's fifteen." Kara thought about it. "I'm sure about that."

"Teenager, huh?" Alex smirked. Kara shot her a glare. "Hey, good luck with that. I'm sure your going to enjoy walking in on him—"

"Ew! Alex! Stop it!" Kara shouted.

"Agent Danvers, Supergirl," Agent Vasquez walked to them rapidly. "There's a shooting down on fifth street avenue."

"Got it!" Kara said and flew off.

* * *

Upon arrival, Kara saw the scene. It was a tall, bald man shooting at people with rather large bazooka, aiming at the various of people who stood in his way.

"Hey!" Kara shouted. "Do you have a primit for that?"

The bald man turned around and faced Kara, smirking in the process. He turned his body around fully and aimed the next round at Kara.

Kara's steel body bounced the shots off, sending them in different directions. She began running to him. The man pulled out several smoke bombs and threw them, creating a force field of smoke surrouding the two.

Kara coughed a little bit. She sucked in her breathe and used super breathe to rid of the smoke. The man was already halfway down the street in his car.

The man made a sharp turn and laughed to himself. "Little Miss Daisy ain't going to catch me." He laughed. He felt his car shake and then seconds later, his car was off the ground. "Huh?"

He peaked over his window and saw the blonde hero below him, smirking at him.

"Little Miss Daisy caught me." The man said.

Kara brought the car over to where the police were standing and released the car, dropping it gently and pulled the door off just as three cops came up behind with cuffs.

"Thanks, Supergirl." One of them said.

"No problem." Kara said.

* * *

Kara flew back in the opposite direction of her apartment, then made a secret turn around and flew to it where she landed in a nearby area and pulled out her civilain clothing from the secret pocket and changed rapidly.

Kara turned the corner and walked passed the now closed stores, on her way to her apartment, when she felt someone brush past her. "Huh?"

She looked and used her super vision, hoping to find the face, but it was someone with a hoodie on. A hoodie in the Spring? "Weird."


	3. Ice Cubes

**Yikes! Has it really been over a month? Sorry about that, everyone.**

* * *

The following week Cat was gone Sunday night, so Monday morning Kara went to Cat's penthouse to get Carter for the school day. Upon coming to the door Kara found another reminder list on the door, as if the ten emails Cat sent to Kara wasn't enough for her to be reminded.

Kara slid the card into the slide and entered upon the light turning green. She was hoping Carter would be up and at least close to being ready, but the sounds of an alarm going off told her otherwise. "Carter?" She called out. She heard nothing. Kara placed her stuff down and walked to the sound of the alarm.

Kara knocked and waited for a response. Nothing. Using her x-ray vision, she looked inside and saw Carter still asleep. Kara knocked louder for a second time. "Carter, wake up!" She said a bit loudly. "Time to get up now."

 _"Five minutes more Mom!"_

"Your mom left last night, remember?" Kara answered. "It's Kara."

 _"Three minutes, Kara!"_

Kara took his word on it and left for the kitchen to get something ready for Carter to eat. She found in the kitchen a large piece of paper with the words _**MONDAY**_ written in Cat's handwriting. Kara read over it and found it to be a meal plan she had set up for Carter throughout the week. "Weird." Kara said. She read the instructions and quickly made the meal.

Ten minutes passed. Carter should have been out of bed and showered by now. Kara walked back to the teenagers door and used x-ray to check in on the teen. Sleeping beauty was still in his slumber. "Carter." Kara knocked on the door again. "Time for school. I made you breakfast."

 _"Not today."_ Carter called back.

Kara rubbed her temple. "Carter, don't you want to go hang out with your friends and talk about...hot girls?" She spoke.

 _"No."_

"Not even Supergirl?"

 _"She's not that hot."_

Not hot!? "Carter, get out of bed please."

 _"I'll school tomorrow."_

Kara sighed. She had some tricks up her sleeves thanks to Eliza. Kara walked away from the door and back into the kitchen.

Inside the bedroom, the teenage boy slept once more in a deeper world of his own. He had no attention of someone walking into the room until the sheets were ripped off of him. "What the—AHH!" He yelled and jumped as the ice cold water splashed his entire body, ice cubes falling down into his pajama shirt. "That's cold!"

"Come on," Kara said as she placed the bucket under her arm. "I've got ten more buckets of water in the kitchen with your name on them."

"You're kidding, right?" Carter asked. "And I don't need a sitter."

"Your mom just asked me to drop off and pick up. Not really babysitting to say," The blonde smiled. "We've got a half hour before we have to get going."

The teenager reluctantly rolled out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. Though he was a few inches taller and a little more grown up Kara still saw the little boy she babysat a few years ago.

* * *

A half hour in real life was a half hour. A half hour in Carter Grant's world was forty five minutes. It took some will power for Kara to not drive over the speed limit just so Carter got to the school on time. They had just pulled up just as the bell rang. "That isn't the final bell is it?" She asked.

Carter shrugged. "I'll find out when I get inside."

"Carter—"

"Bye Kara." Carter slammed the door and slowly took his sweet time walking into the school.

Kara waited until he was inside and then she sighed. "Oh boy." She said. Her phone rang and it came up as Alex's name. "Hey Alex."

 _"Are you at work yet?"_

"No. Why?"

 _"Get there and watch the news ASAP. It's insane!"_ She said with worry in her voice.

"Got it." Kara said and turned the phone off.


	4. Bizzoro 20?

Kara arrived at work and ran up to the office as quickly as possible. Upon the doors opening Kara could see that everyone was surrounding various of televisions. She ran to where Winn stood and looked at the television.

 _"Supergirl was last seen in Central City's Museum, using her heat vision to blow up various of barricated walls and glass cases. She took over the museum for at least a half hour in search of something. Museum employees are now going through bits and pieces of the different exhibits to figure out what exactly was taken,"_ The news reported explained. _"Most citizens are concerned that Supergirl is becoming evil again while others say that this is not the real Supergirl, but a clone created by the government."_

Kara rolled her eyes. "Totally." She said.

"Is this Bizzoro 2.0?" Winn looked at Kara.

"I hope not." Kara answered as she pulled her phone out to call Alex. After a couple of rings, Alex picked up. "I just saw the news."

 _"We're working on it. I'm going to try and contact Maxwell and see if he is up to this for a reason. Let's keep each other posted."_

"Got it." Kara said and hung up.

James walked over to his friends with concern on his face. "Do either if you have a clue what is happening?"

"No." Winn answered. "She just called Alex and nothing was said."

"That is, she means that the DEO is working on this and once we know what is going on, we can plan from their. She's also speaking to Max since he created Bizzoro."

James nodded. "Since it happened outside of the city, should I let your cousin know what's going on? It could hit his city."

Kara shook her head. "Only if the next hit is near him. It this person starts to go in his direction, we'll give him a heads up. Until then let's just play this out." She then realized that James wore a yellow necktie. "Sunny side much?" She pointed to the tie.

James looked down and shrugged. "I like it." He laughed.

"Odd." Winn pointed out. "Doughnut run. Who wants one?"

Kara laughed. "Winn, you _know_ me by now."

* * *

About an hour passed and Kara was emailing a few people when she received a call. "Hello? Yes, this is Ms. Danvers...Carter what? A fight? Okay, I'll pick him up. Thanks." Kara then hung up the phone and jumped up.

James walked passed her and saw her rushing. "Where's the fire?"

"Carter got into a fight and I have to get him," She said as he put her jacket on. "I never thought he'd fight before."

"Teenage boys are teenage boys."

"Guys are just plain weird."

?


End file.
